


A Mother's Love

by IsysSkeeter



Series: Loving Someone Doesn't Make You Weak [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Male Slash, Minor Character Death, Motherly love, World Domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/IsysSkeeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Merope Riddle hadn't died that fateful night? A slash fic, HPLV</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chibi Tsuki Hikari(FF.net)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Chibi+Tsuki+Hikari%28FF.net%29).



> Spoilers: with you don't know the books from HP, go read at least until the fourth book!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> Beta: RosesAreForever23

**Pairings in this chapter:** LV/HP

 **Warnings in this chapter:** motherly love, mention of character death, slash, world domination

 **Nr words in this chapter:** 1,429

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

* * *

**A Mother's Love**

"I don't love you." And their apartment door closed with a bang.

The nineteen year old woman fell to the floor on her knees crying; she was hugging her pregnant belly as if hugging for dear life. This woman had lank, dull hair and a pale, heavy face with grey eyes that looked in opposite directions. She was also a witch. She smiled weakly when she felt her child give a kick.

–Don't worry, my hatchling. Mommy loves you and will always protect you.–

Then she stood and, taking a deep breath, packed her things, leaving the house.

**–AML–**

–Mother look!– Merope looked down and smiled at her seven year old son that had just came to her place in the kitchen at the inn where she worked and lived. The Leaky Cauldron was very well known and the bartender, Tom, had accepted her when she came, asking for help. The payment wasn't much but they had free meals. She was saving the money to when Tom really needed new clothes and mostly to when he was going to school, an heir of Slytherin wouldn't go to Hogwarts in second hand clothes as far as she had anything to say. **(1)**

–What is it, my hatchling?–

He scowled at the name, but didn't commented knowing better than that and showed her the egg on his arms.

–A man in the inn betted it on a card game. I won. Can I keep it? Can I hatch it?–

–You have to ask Tom, Tommy.–

The boy nodded and left eagerly going to look for the bartender and owner of the inn. She smiled sadly, her Tommy looked so alike his father except for his eyes, the boy had her eyes.

**–AML–**

Merope was trying not to cry while her son graduated. He stepped down from his pedestal and approached her, sneering.

"Do tell me that you are not going to cry, mother."

"I promised, didn't I?"

The boy, now man, smirked.

"So remember to kept it. I don't want my  _friends_ to think less than me because my mother can't keep herself from crying."

Merope smiled and nodded.

–Are you happy?–

The dark haired, grey eyed man looked at her with a slight stir of his lips, with what was a supposed to be a smile. That simple movement made Merope smile broadly.

–Do I need to answer mother?–

**–AML–**

Tom groaned looking at his dresser.

–MOTHER!– He strode to the leaving room where his mother was with his cloak on a hand and a needle on the other. –What are you doing?–

"Repairing it. It was shredded on your last raid. See?" and she showed a part of the cloak's arm where there was a open place, where he had been stuck with a cutting curse.

"Oh… make it quick. I have a meeting… now!"

Merope nodded and singing a old lullaby continued to mend the cloak. Finally she stood and helped her son to dress it.

"Be careful."

–Mother…– he groaned and left. She smiled, having seen the mere rose color in his cheeks.

**–AML–**

"NO."

Tom groaned looking at his mother. –Mother…–

–NO.–

–That boy is going to be my death, I have to kill him.–

–What if he kills you? I won't lose you… I can't… I…– she fell to her knees trembling, her legs too weak to keep her standing.

Tom looked at his minions that immediately left. When they were alone he approached, letting himself fall to his knees and hugged her. –Mother, do try to see reason. I have the horcruxes, you have a part of my soul on your neck. I won't ever abandon you.–

–And if he'll kill you?–

–He won't. Besides he's a baby mother.– She looked at him both her eyes looking at his face. –Even if he does manage to destroy my body, I won't die mother, so don't worry. I'll be back. Keep my bedroom warm and feed Nagini while I'm gone.–

The woman nodded smiling. Tom stood and turned around, leaving. He didn't return that night, nor the next, nor the ones that followed… but Merope kept his bedroom warm and kept feeding her son's pet.

He had promised to come back and he would.

**–AML–**

Voldemort looked at the fourteen year old boy in front of him. He had broke a promise to his mother, something he never did before, because of him.

The boy looked at him with those green eyes. Those powerful green eyes.

Voldemort looked down at Nagini while she appeared coming from behind the death eaters. If she was here, then… Voldemort looked up and found his mother, running to them. Voldemort sneered, she was crying again.

"Open space!" he ordered at once and the death eaters obeyed, letting his mother pass and going back to the circle.

His mother looked at him, she smiled while tears run down her face. –I'm sorry.– she said while she tried to clean her tears. She didn't try to hug him, what he felt comfortable about, he wasn't sure if he wanted the teen to saw him being hugged by his mother.

She looked at the boy and took her hand to the necklace stroking it. Voldemort knew that she did it when she wanted to touch him, but because of his minions she didn't, so she touched his own soul. Then he saw the color leave her face. She approached the boy.

–Could it be?–

–STAY WAY FROM ME!– the boy shrieked.

Voldemort eyes widened, the boy was a Parseltongue.

–You're Harry, aren't you?– the boy didn't answer, trembling but forcing himself to stand.

"She made you a question Harry. Answer!" Voldemort shouted angry. The death eaters shivered. They already knew that no one could attack or offend his mother.

"Yes…"

She smiled. –I'm Merope Riddle. This here is my son and his friends. He likes to play with them a lot.–

–Mother…– Voldemort threaten. What was she doing?

–This is Nagini, she's Tommy snake. We both missed him a lot. Do you understand?– the boy nodded, scared. The boy was obviously as confused as Voldemort. –Do you have any friend with the name Horcrux?–

–MOTHER.– Merope sent him a cold look that made him stop at once. What the hell is she doing?

–Harry?– she asked sweetly.

Harry shook his head before replying, –I had one named Oakes. I was six when he disappeared.–

–What happened?–

–I grew up.–

–What made you grow up?–

Harry stood quiet for a while looking around as if trying to think a way out of there. –My uncle got mad at me because I didn't answered by my name at school. He chastised me… Oakes tried to help… when I awoke he had left to never come back.–

She nodded sadly and looked at Voldemort. –Can't you feel it, Tommy? His magic?–

Voldemort approached and the boy that obviously wanted to step back but forced himself to stay put. Voldemort let his magic touch the boys one and felt it. The horcrux on the boy. And if what the boy said was true, he had his core closed.

–Yes mother, I can feel it.– Voldemort said smirking. –You better start to get a bedroom prepared. We're having a new member on the family.–

Merope smiled broadly and nodded materializing. The boy shivered. Voldemort looked at him in thought.

–I'm not going to kill you.–

The boy snorted. –Yeah, right.–

–I'm the one who created Oakes. You still have him. I can give him back to you.–

**–AML–**

Voldemort woke and stood, looking at the seventeen made today teen on his bed and smiled. He dressed and left his bedroom going to the dinner room where his mother was putting the breakfast.

–The birthday boy?–

–Sleeping.–

She nodded, standing. –I'm going to call him.–

–Let him sleep. He had a full night.– Voldemort said with a knowing smirk on his face.

Merope beamed at him. –Tom…–

–He's of age. He can make his own choices.–

She nodded smiling. –I spent the night repairing your cloak. Dumbledore made quite a spectacle on it.–

Voldemort nodded his thanks. –Tell Harry that I'll be home in time for his party.–

–I will.–

Voldemort stood, gave a kiss on his mother forehead and left. His mother following him until the front doors then cleaning her face of the tear that was threatening to leave her eyes.

–My Tommy is so grown up now.– sniff. –With a good lover.– sniff. –With a perfect job.– sniff. –Magical world domination, my hatchling is so powerful.–

**The End!**

* * *

**(1)**  this sentence is about Merope saving money, she doesn't need to use it, because Tom(the bartender) give her food and beds, from time to time she has to buy clothes for Tom but the majority for the money goes to when tom will go to the school

**Author's Note:**

> this is the Prequel to Loving Someone Doesn't Make You Weak, it should be read as a whole and not separately.
> 
> Dedicated to Chibi Tsuki Hikari(FF.net) who wrote on FB: I could so see her sewing death eater robes and handing them out xD Merope: My Tommy is so grown up now *sniffles* Magical world domination, my baby is so powerful .*_*.
> 
> Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me sugestions: www(doc)facebook(doc)com/group/IsysSkeeterFanfiction


End file.
